The Telmarine Princess
by Narniandruid23
Summary: Alexandria has been imprisoned by her usurper uncle Miraz. Will Caspian be able to set her free? With the help of the Kings and Queens of old he is surely unstoppable, or is he? During the raid on the castle perhaps the young Princess will run into a certain raven haired King. And perhaps a romance will spark. (this summary sucks) Edmund/OC a tiny bit of Caspian/Susan (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter One

***disclaimer* I do not own any rights to the Chronicles of Narnia books or movies.**

Chapter One.

It was the middle of the night, Alexandria, the Telmarine princess with raven hair and eyes that shone bluer than the sea, lay peacefully in her bed dreaming. The handle on her door slowly creaked open. Light from the hallway made its way into the room. She sat up tensely, she didn't hear anything else. She cautiously scooted further up her bed as if that would somehow help her. She could make out a figure through the sheer fabric that surrounded her bed. General Glozelle stood there, his crossbow was raised towards the young girls bed, his eyes were alight with an evil blaze.

He eyed the canopy around the bed before signaling for the rest of his men to enter the room, and like wolves surrounding their prey, they entered the room and crept on silently.

Alexandria reached underneath her pillow trying to be as quiet as possible, her fingers wrapped around a dagger and she quietly unsheathed it. She tensed and made sure she was in a position to easily defend herself. Glozelle methodically pressed his finger on the trigger, it was about to release an arrow when footsteps sounded from the hall, they were quick as if someone was running, a boy with light brown hair appeared, he looked rugged and slightly disheveled, it was Henry, the servant boy. "Wait!" He yelled when he got to the doorway. "What is it now?!" Glozelle said fuming. "D-dont kill her. Prunaprisma has ordered for her to live." Glozelle lowered his weapon. "Well then, what are we to do with her if she is to remain alive?" "She will be imprisoned, by order of Miraz." Glozelles smug look returned. "Grab her." He said to his men as he turned on his heel and strutted into the hall.

Alexandria readied herself taking deep steady breaths. As soon as her canopy was ripped back, she leapt forward and hit the first man square in the face with her shoulder, he was dazed for a second but she got past him quickly, there were more men in the room than she had anticipated, they all came towards her so fast she had no time to react. Her arms were pinned behind her back and she was pushed to her knees as her dagger clattered onto the cold stone floor.

One of the men walked towards her menacingly, he raised his arm and hit her in the face, the cold steel of his armor cut through her lip instantly. She could taste blood in her mouth. The guard let out a chuckle "Not so tough are you princess?" He earned himself a few laughs from the other guards, she decided not to retort because she knew that wouldn't make the circumstances any better. Alexandria was forcefully pulled to her feet and thrust into the hallway. It was cold in the long stone hallway, the torches that aligned the walls gave a soft glow that was uneasy after the events that just unfolded.

Alexandria just now realized she was in her dressing gown when they started walking down the corridor, thankfully on that cold night she had chosen a white gown accompanied with a blue long robe of sorts. The robe was made with silk and reached down to the floor, there was a belt that held the midsection of the robe so Alexandria felt slightly more decent, she had also been wearing her night slippers so the cold stone wasn't completely unbearable to walk on.

They walked for a few short minutes, speedily making their way through the castle "Prunaprisma has requested to speak with the princess." Henry said breaking the silence. "Well she will have to come to the prisoners cell to speak with her." Glozelle said. Henry looked as if he was going to respond but he had a worrisome expression on his face as if he couldn't think of what to say or wasn't brave enough to say anything. "Boy go get some food for the princess, she will need to eat." Said one of the guards with a menacing look in his eye. Henry looked relieved to be able to leave the intimidating men and raced down the hall presumably towards the kitchens.

They continued on, to Alexandria's surprise they weren't walking towards the dungeon, instead they were going up a spiral of stairs that Alexandria knew to be one of the tallest towers on the castle. They eventually reached the top of the spiraling staircase and headed for a small room. Alexandria was shoved onto the floor, she reacted instantly and got on her feet to run towards the door, she had just reached the door when Glozelle slammed it on her face.

Alexandria huffed and sat down, it was no use trying to escape when the guards were right outside. She looked around the cell, well it was more of a broom cupboard than a cell. There was a small window that was bringing in the frosty night air. The window was so small only a mouse could fit through. She wrapped herself in her robe as much as she could to keep away the chills. Soon enough her eyes started to drift off.

She was awoken when she heard a knock on the door. "Miss? I-I have your food." It was Henry, he sounded nervous still so maybe that meant there were still guards outside. But hen Alexandria heard a woman's voice. "Let me take it to her Henry, go off now and see where else you can help." Alexandria recognized that voice instantly, it was Prunaprisma. The door knob slowly opened to reveal the slender woman wearing a dark purple gown. She walked towards the young girl who was sitting on the stone floor. "Here, eat." She motioned the tray of bread and water towards Alexandria. "No thanks." She replied. "Alexandria please don't do this, if it were my way you wouldn't be in here." Alexandria glared at her. "Miraz did this, and now I don't even know where my brother is! He could be dead for all I know!" She said turning away so that her aunt wouldn't see the tear that rolled down her face. "Caspian escaped, he fled the castle as soon as he could." Prunaprisma said noticing perplexed look on Alexandria's face. "Why would he leave me?" She whispered to herself.

 **Hello and thank you for reading! This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you are enjoying it :) If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix them immediately. I will gladly accept any criticism or tips you may have, and feel free to leave a review! This story will get darker in the so for safety reasons it's rated T. Thank you so much again for taking time to read my story. I am working as fast as I can to get another chapter out.**

 **-IlvermourningGirl**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

Heavy footsteps sounded from outside Alexandria's makeshift cell. She woke up upon hearing them and sat up against the wall, ready for whoever it may be. The door creaked open and she saw two guards glaring down at her. She glared back at them. "What do you want?" She asked with a clear annoyance in her tone. "I don't think you're in any place to be talking back now little princess." Said the guard stepping forward menacingly. She gulped but kept her cool. "What do you say we teach her a lesson?" Said the other guard with a villainous grin. Alexandria was about to reply when the first guards fist connected with her jaw. She fell back onto the wall dazed, she received a hit to the ribs causing her to double over onto the ground. She was kicked in the back and ribs repeatedly. She gasped for air while she felt very large bruises forming, she wanted to scream but she couldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt her. "Stop!" Cried a voice from the doorway. The guards looked at each other and walked out. "What are you doing here kid?" It was Henry. "I'm here to give the prisoner some food." The guards looked annoyed and walked back to their posts. Henry walked in and knelt next to the wounded princess.

He pulled out some bandages that he had hidden in the water pitcher. "Thanks." Alexandria said as she tried to sit up. "Be careful." He said as he helped steady her against the wall. He wiped the blood away from her split lip that had reopened. "I can't stay for long." Henry said while he placed some bread and water next to her. "That's okay, I can manage." Alexandria said. Henry stood up and cautiously looked out the doorway as if the two waiting guards would attack him at any moment. He gave Alexandria a small smile and left the room. She sighed and rested her head on the ground. How much longer would she be here?

A few days later Alexandria woke to find herself laying on the floor again, she kept hoping that on day she would wake up to find that this had been one long unpleasant dream, but unfortunately to no avail. She yawned and heard a bird chirping cheerfully outside the small window. "Psst." Alexandria sat up. Did she hear that correctly? She looked up at the curious little bird. The bird was holding a little scroll of paper. The scroll fell onto the floor and the bird nodded its head before flying away. Alexandria leant forward and picked up the scroll. Being as fragile as possible to unroll the delicate paper.

" _Alex, I'm afraid I don't have enough room to write my apologies for leaving you behind, I can only tell you that I am coming to get you, soon. Be prepared. -X"_

It was caspian, he was coming to rescue her from this prison. Alexandria made sure to hide the scroll, she wouldn't risk having her brothers plans be spoiled. She looked around the small stone room, she was still trapped, but she couldn't help but smile, soon she'd be free, and with her brother.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"He's back!" Lucy yelled upon seeing the small red bird fly into the How. Caspian ran up to the bird "Is she alive?" Caspian asked the bird desperately. The bird nodded. Caspian sighed with relief. "We are going to get her back." Susan reassured him. "Tonight." He said looking at the map of the castle with anger in his eyes.

They had constructed a somewhat flawless plan. If executed perfectly they would get in and out of the castle in a very short amount of time. They just had to count on every individual warrior to do their part correctly.

"Miraz will pay for what he's done, I swear if he's hurt one hair on her head-" Caspian looked distraught. He sat down with his face in his hands. "I just don't know what I'll do with myself, it's my fault she is there in the first place!" Susan knelt next to him. "You know you didn't have time to get her too, you would be dead if you tried, I know it couldn't have been easy, but you made the right choice." Caspian nodded gloomily.

In the armory Peter was standing with Edmund getting ready for the attack. "Are you prepared for tonight?" Peter asked Edmund while he cleaned off his sword.

"I guess, I just hope everything goes according to plan, if there is just one slip up, who knows what will happen." Edmund replied. "Is there something wrong? You seem worried." Peter inquired. "Well yeah I'm worried, but, this whole plan, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." "I'm sure you're just nervous, it's been a while since we've done this." Peter said trying to reassure him. "Yeah, I must just be nervous." He said, but deep down he knew something was going to happen, something bad.

A few hours passed and everyone was gathered outside the How. "Good luck!" Lucy said as she hugged her oldest brother. "Thanks Lu." Peter responded hugging her. "Be careful." Lucy said worried as she hugged Susan "Don't worry Lucy, we will be fine." Lucy turned to Edmund. "Oh please be careful Ed." She whispered to him sadly. "I'll come back in one piece, you have my promise." He replied giving her a smile, she smiled back and walked towards the How while the troops started to depart. "We better get going." Caspian said looking at Peter. Edmund climbed onto a griffin and started off into the night. Lucy watched them leave from the stone entrance to the How, and she noticed how the whole army looked so prepared to march into the castle, this plan had to work, it just had to.

Everyone set off, ready to fight. They flew through the night sky swiftly, the cold night air biting at them. The moonlight shone over the forest causing an eerie glow, the calm of the night aided in making some of the Warriors feel uneasy. Soon enough the castle was in sight. The massive stone building looked harsh and cold, the spiky turrets helped to make the castle even more menacing.

They silently flew into positions near the castle. Edmund flew ahead of them towards one of the ominous turrets and got ready to jump off. He noticed there was a guard standing there watching over the courtyard. Edmund lept from the griffin and soundlessly landed on the roof of the turret. He turned to hide himself from the guard below as the griffin dashed down and pulled the man off the ground, its talons pierced the guards armor and it flew away quickly. Edmund jumped down and pulled out his torch. He beamed the light in the sky signaling the rest of the troops. He waited for everyone to get into position, they were making perfect time.

The army had invaded the castle. The courtyard below was riddled with both Narnians and Telmarines battling fiercely. The clanging of metal on metal echoed throughout the castle. Edmund jumped down onto the lower rooftop and saw an archer aiming at Peter. Acting quickly he pulled himself up one side of the the roof and climbed over the top and started to slide down the slats, he hit the guard in the back, causing him to tumble over the edge.

"Ed!" Peter yelled from the courtyard. Edmund spun around to see five more archers turning to aim at him. He ran the opposite way and hastily slid through a doorway kicking the heavy door behind him, the door slammed shut as the arrows he narrowly avoided punctured it. Edmund got up and raced down the dark stairs further into the castle. His next mission was to find the princess.

 **Hello again! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Chapter three will probably take a while to write so I apologize for the wait. Thanks so much for reading and dont forget to review! :)**

 **-IlvermourningGirl**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

Alexandria could hear all the commotion coming from the courtyard, the echoes of metal and screams bounced around her cell, deafening her as she sat against the wall.

She closed her eyes and prayed that Caspian was alive, she hoped he wasn't out there, but she knew that he would stop at nothing to get her back. Her eyes filled with tears that she quickly wiped away, " _Now is not the time to be weak._ " She scolded herself. If Caspian was here she needed to be strong, ready to fight.

She stood up and attempted to break the door down, she slammed herself into the door repeatedly. The wooden door shook as dust floated off of it, the metal hinges creaked and she could almost here it breaking, she hit the door once more with no luck. She fell down in defeat.

Heavy footsteps sounded from the hallway, the door abruptly opened and a guard looked around the room, his eyes settled on her.

"Well well well. What have we got here?" He said sneering down at the princess.

She hadn't seen him before, he had dark brown scruffy hair, sweat dripped down his forehead, and he had blood all over his armor, his stench swiftly filled the room. The princess stood up and got in a defensive position, Caspian had taught her how to fight, she frantically tried to remember everything he taught her.

The guard could see the hatred towards him in her eyes, he took a step towards her and she tensed. "Now now girly, I'm not gonna hurt you." He took another step. "You're safe with me." He said in a threatening tone.

Alexandria knew that he could easily overpower her, but she couldn't give up, not if there was a chance that Caspian could save her.

She ran into him just as she had previously been running into the door. He let out a groan and grabbed her arms. "Now that wasn't very nice, you'll be punished for that deary." He pushed her against the wall, restraining her arms. "Help! Please someone help!" She shouted, she felt so weak in that moment, so defenseless, so helpless than her usual fearless self. "Shhhh." He whispered in her her, his hot breath sending a chill down her spine. Tears returned to her eyes as she struggled to escape his clutches.

He put his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet, she could taste the salt and blood immediately, she bit down on his hand, hard, breaking though the skin on his callused hand. "Arghh!" He yowled in pain as he momentarily stepped away from her holding his bleeding hand to his chest.

He looked up at her with fury in his eyes, he reached for her arms and she narrowly avoided him. He caught her off guard grabbed her dark locks of hair and threw her onto the floor, her head hit the cold stone rendering her unconscious for a brief moment. Blood trickled down her forehead. He smirked knowing that he successfully injured her.

She opened her eyes only to be met by his threatening face leering over her. "Don't you take one step closer." She said defiantly setting herself up on her arms."Or what? What are you gonna do? You are just a pathetic-" He was cut off from a sword slicing through his chest. He looked shocked, blood poured out of him and he fell onto the floor.

Alexandria gasped and looked at the doorway, curious to see who her savior was. A boy, not much older than she was stood there, his dark eyes caught in her icy blue gaze. For a second she couldn't hear the battle, she could only focus on those dark eyes, his eyes. "We better get going." He offered his hand to help her up. His voice broke her trance, and she accepted his hand. He pulled her up and slid his sword into its sheath.

"I'm Edmund by the way." He said as they speedily walked out of the cell. "I'm Alexandria." She said keeping up with his quick pace. "I know, Caspian has told us all about you." "Us? Wait Caspian is alive? Where is he?!" She exclaimed grabbing onto his arm.

She realized she was holding his arm and jerked back trying to conceal a blush. "He's alive, we can talk later but right now we need to get out of here." He cleared his throat and quickened their pace.

They walked through multiple corridors and eventually reached the stairs leading to a turret. Alexandria wondered why they would need to go up if they were trying to escape, but she followed him regardless.

They ascended up the stairs and arrived at the door, Edmund looked through the small window of the door to make sure there weren't any guards, he kicked open the door and swiftly unsheathed his sword. They cautiously walked out into the night.

Unfortunately a guard had been standing on the opposite side of the turret, he ran over to the door to see where the noise was coming from, upon seeing the teenagers he equipped his sword and walked towards them threateningly. Edmund sprang into action and dueled with the older swordsman. Alexandria couldn't help but stare in awe as he flawlessly disarmed his opponent and knocked him onto the ground. The guard passed out from the last blow to the head.

Edmund turned back to Alexandria. "More guards are on there way, when the time comes I need you to follow my lead, alright?" The princess rarely took orders from anyone, even Caspian, but for some reason she just quietly nodded, she trusted him, she didn't even know him, and yet she trusted him.

Not even a minute later they heard heavy metal running up the stairs of the tower, Alexandria noticed Edmund scanning the sky. The guards made it to the top of the tower and approached the two teenagers. Edmund gently pulled Alexandria next to himself and carefully stepped backwards with her. "You don't have anywhere to run little knight." A guard said maliciously, clearly Edmund had run into them prior to this moment. Edmund neared the edge of the tower, he looked at her and gave a small nod before smirking at the guards. She gave him a puzzled look and before she knew it she was falling from the tower, the cold air was whipping at her face as they descended.

They landed quickly, onto a griffin. She couldn't help but gawk, she had read about griffins but never imagined that she would be riding one. They recovered and adjusted themselves onto the magnificent creature. Hold on." Edmund directed her, the griffin started to fly higher. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. She looked down and could see the whole castle, the place where she grew up, where her brother was supposed to rule over, she couldn't help but think that the castle looked menacing, the harsh stone towers mixed with the battling made the castle appear so evil.

A deafening noise came from the courtyard, everything went silent. The gate had shut, the iron slammed onto the stone so forcefully and caused every creature to look in that direction. Warriors were left behind in the castle to die. She saw Edmund's shocked face, he could only stare at what he was seeing, the noise returned, the slaughtering had begun, not one Narnian would go down without a fight.

The griffin began the flight back to the How, the noise faded as they flew above the forest, leaving the castle behind. The peaceful nature of the forest sent chills down Alexandria's spine after what she had just witnessed. Edmund couldn't believe what had happened, " _What went wrong_?" He thought to himself. He sullenly looked over the thick green trees.

He found comfort from Alexandria, it was as if she knew exactly what he was feeling, she was hugging him more than just holding on to him for safety, even though she might not have realized she was hugging him, but the hug helped him, he focused on the land in front of them and saw the How come into view.

 **I am so sorry for the wait! I have been struggling to get motivated to write, so I apologize again. Chapter four will probably take a while to write :/ Thank you so so so much for reading and please leave a REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

They flew towards the entrance of the How, the griffin landed with a gentle thud, its massive wings shook and it allowed the teenagers to climb down. After they were safely on the ground the creature laid down to rest.

They heard shouting as they approached the How. "Uh oh." Alexandria said upon seeing it was her brother fighting. "You, him, your father! Narnia is better off without the lot of you!" Peter said defiantly glaring at Caspian.

Caspian yelled as drew his sword, fury in his eyes. "Stop it!" Edmund shouted, he walked towards them, Alexandria ran towards her brother. Caspian dropped his sword and ran to his little sister embracing her in his arms. "Alex! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving you." He said while he cried tears of relief. "I'm fine, I understand why you had it leave me but I don't care about any of that I am so happy to be with you now." She replied hugging him more.

Peter walked over to Edmund and they discussed what had happened. Caspian told Alexandria about the King's and queens of old, about the Narnians and started to introduce her. "This is high Queen Susan." He said gazing at the beautiful queen. Alexandria couldn't help but notice the way her brother looked at Susan. "Pleasure to meet you Alexandria." Susan said politely. "Oh please, call me Alex, I much prefer it." Susan smiled. "Alright then Alex, this is Lucy." Lucy smiled and gave her a hug. "I've Heard so much about you!" The young girl said. "Only good things I hope." Alex said laughing.

They talked for a while before Edmund made his way over to them. "How are you feeling?" He asked Alex looking at the blood on her face. "I'm fine, it's really just a minor injury." But the truth was she wasn't fine, she kept getting dizzy and her head hadn't stopped pounding since it was hit. Everything that had happened within the last few hours and her injury finally caught up to her, she put her hand on her forehead and began to sway back and forth. She tried focusing on a small yellow flower in the grass but her vision began to blur and she fell down.

"Lucy quick use your cordial!" Susan ushered Lucy forward to the fallen girl. She rolled her over and brushed her dark hair away from her face, Alex's lips were already slightly parted and she put a drop into her mouth. A few moments passed but the princess hadn't moved from where she laid.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Caspian said worriedly kneeling next to his sister. "She is probably just under a lot of stress, she needs to rest." Lucy said analyzing her. "Get her into the How." Lucy instructed him.

He delicately picked his sister off of the grass and noticed how light she was, did they even feed her while she was in the castle?

"Caspian! King Peter needs you immediately." A squirrel said running up to the Prince. Caspian huffed and looked at Edmund. "Can you take her?" Edmund nodded and ran to his side. Caspian gently rested her in Edmund's arms, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before starting off to meet with Peter.

Edmund steadily walked into the How. He looked down at the princess and noticed she had a small smile on her lips and her cheeks were slightly flushed, he thought nothing of it and continued through the How.

He reached a makeshift bedroom and laid her onto a bed. He couldn't help but stare at how her hair fell perfectly around her face and she looked so peaceful, her dark eyelashes fluttered slightly. Edmund grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and rested it on top of the sleeping princess. He sat down at the end of the bed deep in thought, he smiled to himself and stared into the candle near the bed, his eyes got lost following the flicks of the flame. Soon enough his daze broke and he blushed realizing how long he'd been in there, he checked to make sure Alexandria was sleeping peacefully and strolled out of the room.

Throughout the day Caspian would check in on Alex as often as he could. Soon it was evening and the princess was still sleeping. Caspian sighed and sat at the end of the bed. Edmund walked through the doorway. "Oh sorry." He muttered. Caspian smiled and eyed the young prince suspiciously. "I've seen you come in here quite a few times today, any particular reason?" "I, um, I just want to make sure she is ok." Edmund stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "Oh, well that's very kind of you." Caspian replied still eyeing him. Edmund turned away and walked out of the room trying to conceal a blush. Caspian chuckled to himself.

"Aren't you going to bed?" A voice cut through the room. Caspian looked up to see Susan leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. "I am, I just don't want to leave her alone." He said looking worriedly at his sister. "Lucy will be sleeping in here too, I made arrangements for her bed to be moved in here, you don't need to worry about leaving her alone." She said reassuring the prince. He nodded and stood up. "Goodnight Alex." He whispered to the sleeping girl. He escorted Susan to her room and bid her goodnight. He walked the long tunnels to his own room. He could finally sleep peacefully knowing his sister was safe, for now anyways.

The sun rose up over the clearing, the rays broke through the morning fog and stretched onto the How. Edmund fluttered his eyes open and realized he had fallen asleep on top of the How again, he remembered he had gone out the previous night to stargaze. He looked out over the green trees and sighed, the grass was still covered in morning frost. He had missed narnia more than he knew. A noise sounded from below him and he saw Alexandria walking out into the clearing. She was wearing a light blue dress, no doubt it was being lent to her by Susan, the dress flowed over the grass as she journeyed to the middle of the field.

Edmund realized she probably shouldn't be on her own right now, there could be telmarines in the forest waiting to spring, or perhaps that was just an excuse to walk with her. He jumped down onto the soft grass and started towards the princess, he slowed down when he saw that she had stopped. She was staring up at the sky, just breathing, her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath in and out, she looked so calm.

"Ahem." Edmund cleared his throat announcing his presence. Alexandria jumped at the noise and whipped around to face him. "Oh, it's you." She said smiling politely. "Sorry to disturb you, it's just you shouldn't be out here on your own." "Well I was just going to go for a walk." She said looking behind herself into the forest. "There could be telmarines in the woods, and I'm pretty sure Caspian would kill me if I let you go out on your own."

"I guess you'll just have to join me then." She said smirking proudly. "I guess I will." He stated smirking back.

They walked into the forest, Edmund had his sword at the ready in case of any enemies they might encounter. The smell of the trees and the crisp morning air was so fresh. Compared to where Alexandria has been for the past few days, this was pure paradise. The silence began to get awkward while they walked together. "Caspian told me everything this morning, about narnians and everything." Alex said trying to break the tension. "Yeah, I'm 'King Edmund', I prefer to be called your majesty, or your royal highness by the way." Alex looked up at him questioningly. "Oh sorry your… majesty." She said awkwardly. Edmund started laughing. "I'm totally kidding." Alexandria laughed with relief and hit him playfully on the arm. They continued to talk and joke with one another while walking in the lively woods.

After a while Edmund looked up and saw how high the sun was. "Uh oh, we should head back now, I am supposed to meet with Peter." "Oh you're right, I must've lost track of the time." Alexandria said sounding slightly disappointed. "I'll race you back." Edmund challenged her. "I don't know, I don't run much." She replied looking at the ground sullenly. "Oh okay, we can just walk-" He was cut off as Alex sprinted ahead of him. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled tauntingly. He smirked and started running after her.

She was fast, very fast, but so was Edmund, he watched her turn a corner and disappear behind a large bush. He slowed his pace down as he rounded the corner.

He didn't see Alexandrea anywhere, a sense of panic started to fill him as he frantically looked around. "Ahhhh!" Alex yelled jumping out from behind the bush. Edmund almost fell over and let out a small yelp, he quickly composed himself and looked at the girl who was doubled over in laughter. "That's was amazing!" She said giggling. "That's was a big mistake, now you have forced my hand, expect revenge." He said jokingly in an intimidating voice, he stepped towards her. "Well you'll have to catch me before you can try anything sir." She retorted, he couldn't help but smile. She broke into laughter again and resumed the run to the How. He chased behind her and she ran around the corner near a large boulder.

Yet again the princess was gone. He cautiously approached the rock and peered behind it.

"I know you're hiding." He said mockingly while carefully slipping behind the rock to see where she was hidden. He heard a muffled noise come from behind a tree across the path. Perhaps it was Alex trying to stifle a laugh. He swiftly and soundlessly made his way over to the tree, he looked around and saw Alexandria with a terrified look on her face. "Behind you!" She screamed.

Edmund didn't have time to turn around as the handle of a sword collided with his head. He almost fell over, he was dazed but still fully conscious. He adjusted himself hastily and spun around to see the attacker. A telmarine soldier stood before him. Their swords clashed and the duel began. The guard was a skilled swordsman, but Edmund was better, unfortunately due to the blow to his head he was slightly weaker than usual. They backed off from each other to take a breath, swords still raised. Alexandria took a step forward but Edmund gave her a cautionary look that told her not to move, Alex gave him a look that told him that she wasn't going to stand by helpless. The telmarines gravelly voice interrupted their exchange. "I've heard about you little Knight. You took out quite a few of our guards back when you and the rest of your scum invaded our castle. After I disarm you I am going to kill you, it will be slow and painful, and right before you die I'm going to kill the princess, you'll be alive just long enough to hear her scream!" The guard laughed maliciously.

Edmund snarled and used all of the energy he could muster to kill him. The older man wasn't entirely prepared for all of the swings that barely missed his neck. He tried his best to defend himself but Edmunds sword embedded itself into his gut. He let out a gargled yell and collapsed down onto the dirt.

Edmund heaved and leaned against a tree. Alex rushed over to him. "We need to get back to the How now!" She said frantically. "We will, we will. I just need to catch my breath." He said through unsteady breaths. "Edmund we need to get back now! You're hurt!" She motioned to his left arm. Blood poured from a gash on his bicep. He hadn't even noticed he was hurt, the adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. "I'll be fine. Here take this, just in case we run into anyone else on the way." He leant down and grabbed a large dagger from the dead guards belt and handed it over to the princess. She carefully grabbed the dagger by the handle. "Let's just get back as quick as we can." She said still looking worriedly at his arm.

The two teenagers made there way out of the forest and back into the clearing. After reaching the entrance to the How they were greeted by an angry Caspian and extremely annoyed Peter. "I've been worried sick about you!" Caspian said hugging Alexandria. "You can't just run off like that!" "Edmund you know how important the battle plans are, you can't just disappear for hours when I need you here!" Peter's angry expression quickly faded into worry when he noticed Edmunds arm. "What happened?" He said as he motioned for a squirrel to find Lucy. "There was a telmarine in the woods, he was a lot closer than usual, we need to start having more people on watch duty." Edmund said wincing slightly when Peter touched his arm to examine the injury.

Peter frowned. "I'll see to it, but you need to go see Lucy, I'm sure she can help." Edmund nodded and walked into the How. Alexandria began to follow him but was stopped when Caspian touched her arm. "Alex, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I don't even have a scratch." She said smiling reassuringly. Caspian smiled back and sighed when he heard Peter call his name. "We haven't really gotten to talk since you've been back, I'll try and get out of a meeting with Peter one of these days so we can talk about everything." Alexandria gave him a hug. "Thanks, you better go before you get in trouble." She said as Caspian's name was called again.

The night was surprisingly peaceful, Alexandria was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, all of the events that happened that day were running through her head. She rolled over and tried to fall asleep with no luck. She rolled back over frustrated. Alex let out a sigh and sat up, she looked at the other side of the room and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake the other girl Alex decided to go on a walk.

Alexandria walked through random halls in the How and ended up outside. The pale moonlight shone on her face and she let out a content sigh. She walked to a grassy area near the top of the How and laid down to gaze at the stars. "What are you doing up here?" Alexandria recognized Edmunds voice. "I couldn't sleep, why are you out here?"

"I come out here often, I have trouble falling asleep" He sat down near Alexandria and fell onto his back. "The stars make everything so peaceful, it helps me relax." They were quiet for a few moments to take in the view of the stars.

The sounds of the trees in the forest and a chilling breeze slowly carried Alexandria into a deep sleep. Edmund was about to speak when he saw her sleeping. He smiled to himself and rested his arms underneath his head, eventually his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off into a much needed sleep.

 **Hello! I am so sorry again for the wait, I still struggling to write :/**

 **But thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! They made me so happy :D I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter will be out.**

 **Thanks again for reading and please leave a REVIEW!** **٩** **( ᐛ )** **و**

 **-IlvermourningGirl**


	5. Chapter Five

The sun shone on Alexandria's face. Her eyelashes fluttered and she snuggled into the blanket next to her, taking in the cool scent around her, for some reason the blanket was leaving warm breaths on Alex's head. That blanket wasn't a blanket at all, it was Edmund.

Alex shot up and looked around. " _Oh no, if Caspian sees us like this he is going to kill me_." She took a deep breath and suppressed a smile. Edmund rolled back over and nestled his face into the grass.

Alexandria quietly crept down to the How's entrance, carefully climbing down the moss covered rocks. She landed with a small thud onto the large stones and walked into the How.

After reaching her room she noticed how Lucy was already awake. "Good morning!" The young girl said cheerily. "Good morning Lucy." Alex replied smiling.

"Where have you been?" "I was just on a uh walk." Alexandria stuttered. Lucy looked at her quizzically. "But you're still wearing your clothes from yesterday." Alex couldn't think of an excuse and sighed. "If you need another dress you can just ask." The young girl grinned at her. "That would be great, thank you Lucy." Alex said relieved that her cover wasn't blown. "There is a dress in the chest by the end of your bed." Lucy strolled over to her bed and grabbed a coat before heading to the door. "I better bring my coat, it must be cold outside, your cheeks are very flushed." Lucy gave Alexandria a sly smile and disappeared down the hallway.

Alex's mouth was open, did Lucy suspect something? She composed herself and dug in the large chest for a dress. After emptying out almost all of the contents of the chest she found a dress folded at the bottom, she delicately pulled the dress from the old chest. It was a muted grayish green with long sleeves. It didn't have any patterns on it, but it had long slits on the skirt revealing white material underneath.

Alex slid the dress on and looked in a small hand mirror. Her hair was frazzled and she noticed the pink that was still in her cheeks. She smiled to herself again. She reached for a brush to help her hair.

Outside of the How Peter and Caspian were sitting together taking a break from the battle plans. Their voices rose slightly as an argument broke out. They were interrupted by a loud crash from behind them.

Caspian and Peter shot up with their swords out. Peter lowered his weapon when he noticed it was Edmund who must've fallen off of the How. "Are you okay?" He asked his brother. "A groan sounded from Edmund who was crumpled on the ground. Peter chuckled and went to help him up. "Lost your footing?" Edmund nodded as he accepted his brothers help up. "What were you doing up there?" Caspian inquired. "I fell asleep. I was stargazing" Caspian gave him a puzzled look but was distracted when he saw his sister walk outside to them.

"Good morning." Caspian and Edmund said simultaneously. Caspian shot Edmund another look. "Good morning." Alex said giving Caspian a hug. Peter and Caspian started talking again leaving Alex and Edmund in an awkward silence. "Good morning Edmund." Alex said. Edmund rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I told you to address me as your majesty." Alex gasped. "I'm so sorry please forgive me your excellency." She said bowing dramatically. "That's better, I suppose." Edmund said laughing. Alexandria giggled and playfully punched his arm, she immediately regretted the action when Edmund winced from his injury. The healing gash reopened upon impact. "I'm so sorry! I forgot." Alex said apologetically. "I'm fine, really." Edmund said trying to reassure Alexandria. But blood already started to leak through the new bandage. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Panicking tears came to her eyes. Edmund tried to calm her down, he couldn't see her cry. Edmund wasn't really sure what to do, so he hugged her. "I'm fine, don't worry you didn't hurt me." He said trying to sooth her. She relaxed into his arms and took a deep breath.

Caspian was trying to focus on Peter talking but couldn't keep his eyes off the two teenagers, " _Why is Alexandria bowing to Edmund?"_ He thought to himself. His eyes went wide when he saw her start to cry. " _What happened?_ " He wondered completely ignoring Peter at this point. When Edmund hugged Alexandria Caspian lost it. "Hey!" He yelled storming towards the boy.

Edmund looked up when he heard a yell and was greeted by a very furious Caspian racing towards him. He took a step backwards from Alex and he barely had time to process what was happening before Caspian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into a tree pinning him against it. "Caspian stop!" Alex pleaded. "And just what do you think you were doing?!" Caspian yelled at Edmund. "Get off me!" Edmund shoved him off, unfortunately this just infuriated the prince even more. Caspian stepped towards him aggressively, but was stopped from doing anything when Alexandria stepped in front of him. "Caspian, stop!" She said, a new level of anger in her voice. He relaxed slightly but wouldn't stop glaring daggers at Edmund. "I was upset and he was comforting me! He wasn't trying anything so you need to stop!" She yelled. Caspian's glare faltered. "Why did you need to be comforted? Did he say something to you?" Caspian interrogated her. "No! I accidentally hurt him and I was worried." Alexandria looked behind herself at Edmunds arm, it was still bleeding profusely, most of his sleeve had turned a reddish brown. Caspian followed Alex's gaze and he bit his lip realizing he was in the wrong. Caspian looked at the grass bashfully. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Don't worry about it." Edmund mumbled holding a hand to his wound. Peter shook his head at the event and walked to his brother. "I'll help him find Lucy, you are having some cordial, and then you are going to rest." He stated. Edmund sighed and followed his older brother.

Alexandria sat down at the base of the tree and rested her head on her knees.

She heard soft footsteps walk next to her. "I'm sorry Alex." Her brother said. She looked up at him. "What's going on between you two?" He asked. "What do you mean?" "Well you have been spending a lot of time together, I can't help but wonder if anything is going on." He scrunched his nose as soon as the words left his mouth. "I don't know what you mean." Alex shrugged it off and looked anywhere but the lingering stare of her overprotective brother. "If you need to talk to me, I'm always here Alex..." Caspian turned and walked away. Alexandria let out an exasperated sigh. She stood up and leaned against the tree staring up into the sky.

Edmund made his way out of the How after receiving new bandages, he was going to go for a walk in the woods to clear his head. He reached the edge of the clearing that led to the woods, he saw a flash of green behind a tree. " _What is Alexandria doing in the woods? It's almost nighttime. She won't be safe out here._ " He thought to himself and hastily ran in the direction he saw the figure.

The wind whipped against his face and it got very cold. The sun completely disappeared and the woods became very dark. He had to stop running to catch his breath, he took deep breaths of the freezing air. "Edmund!" He leapt up at the scream, it was Alexandria. A whimpering came from behind him. He turned slowly and came face to face with his worst nightmare, Jadis, the white witch was standing before him with a knife to Alexandria's throat, the moonlight was cast over the witch perfectly.

"Oh Edmund dear, I've missed you." The witch smiled, yet her face remained emotionless. "Let her go. Now." Edmund stared Jadis down. The witch smirked at him and shook her head. "You are so naive, she will destroy you and you are too naive to see it, you think these feelings you have for her will go anywhere? She could never love you, you are a traitor. My little traitor." And with that she slit Alexandria's throat. Alex fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Edmund felt a scream rip out from his throat as he fell onto his knees. The witch started to speak again. "Edmund, Edmund..." "Edmund!

Edmund woke up by his brother shaking him. "Edmund!" He was in his bed, sweating profusely, he could feel tears on his face. "Are you okay? You were screaming, what happened?" His worried brother asked. He breathed heavily. "It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." He said more to himself than his brother. "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine." Edmund laid back onto his bed. His brother nodded and returned to his own bed.

About an hour had passed and Edmund lay awake staring at the ceiling. He sat up and looked at his brother to make sure he was asleep, he moved to put on some new clothes and left the room, being sure to stay as quiet as possible.

He followed the long tunnels of the How, passing by room after room and made his way outside. He started his ascent to his spot above the How by grabbing a rock and pulling himself upwards. He reached the top and noticed a body laying there already. "Hey." Alexandria whispered to him. "What are you doing up here?" He inquired. "I couldn't sleep in my bed, so I figured I could fall asleep up here." Edmund sat near her and leaned back against the soft moss.

They didn't talk, they just took in the silence around them. Alexandria fell asleep soon after. She rolled over in her sleep onto Edmund's chest. Edmund panicked for a second not knowing what to do in that situation, so he didn't move. Eventually he started to fall asleep only hearing Alexandria's small steady breaths, his eyes fluttered shut as he completely dozed off. His arm moved around Alex in his sleep he pulled her closer, she sighed contently and they stayed like that until the sun started to peak over the How.

The teenagers had no idea of what was to come, the havoc of the coming days would bring so much pain and sorrow. But for now at least, they rested peacefully in each other's arms.

 **Hey! I'm back at it again with the terrible upload schedule, if I can even call it a schedule. I am going to** _ **try**_ **posting a new chapter every 2 weeks. Thank you so so so much for reading! :) And thank you to the reviewers! Sorry for the wait, this chapter took a long time to write.**

 **Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! (** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)**

 **IlvermourningGirl**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The clearing was quiet, the silence was painfully unsettling for every living creature who resided in the How. Everyone was on edge for an attack, for something to happen. But nothing happened, in fact nothing had happened for a while. Which is why Peter was devising his plan. Someone would go out the following morning to negotiate a duel with the Usurper.

"What if something happens?" Lucy piped up when Peter suggested that it be Edmund who delivers his message.

"What do you mean? There is little chance that anything could go wrong, Miraz may be evil but why hurt the messenger?"

"I'm just saying, anything can happen, shouldn't we at least send someone else with him?" Lucy shot back in an attempt to help her brother. Peter looked around for a volunteer.

"I'll do it." Alexandria stated.

"No!" Caspian protested. "I'm not letting you go anywhere near Miraz, he is too dangerous."

Alexandria huffed and sat back down, her brother was right.

"If he is dangerous then why are we sending Edmund?" Lucy asked again.

"Because I want to go." Edmund spoke up. Alex looked at him with a mix of awe and sadness. He gave her a half smile and turned to Peter

"I can do this, it will be fine."

"I know you can." Peter patted him on the shoulder.

"If anyone wants further details don't hesitate to talk to me." Peter casually walked out of the room with a few people in tow. Everyone trickled out of the room leaving Alex and Edmund alone.

"I don't think you should go." Alex looked at Edmund.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm going." Edmund replied, looking apologetic.

"I know you won't change your mind, and I know I can't stop you, I just... I just don't don't know what I'll do if something happens to you." Alex looked at the ground trying to hide the newly formed tears in her eyes. Edmund hugged her "Don't worry about me, I will come back, if anything happens, I will come back, one way or another, I promise." He whispered to her. She stood in his embrace for a few moments more before they were interrupted by a commotion coming from down the hall. A squirrel had dropped his basket of nuts and was rushing to pick them up before someone tripped on them.

Alexandria wipes her face and made her way into the hall, she knelt down to help the small creature. "Oh you don't need to help me." The squirrel said politely.

"It's my pleasure." Alex smiled and placed a handful of the nuts into his basket. She stood up after the hall was clear and noticed Edmund had gone.

Alex strolled through the How and made her way outside to get some fresh air. She sat on the damp grass covered in morning dew and rested her head against the wall wondering what would happen tomorrow. " _There is little chance that anything could go wrong. Miraz is evil but why hurt the messenger?_ " Peters words echoed in her mind. She knew something would happen tomorrow, maybe not to Edmund, but to someone. Everyone was uneasy, maybe she was just tired and her imagination was getting to her. She let out an exasperated sigh and stayed outside for a few more minutes with the intent of going back inside, but she slowly nodded off and fell asleep.

Alexandria was awoken by loud footsteps stomping out of the How, a very upset Susan was walking out.

"Susan! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Alex asked the older girl while approaching her.

"Ask your brother." Susan replied haughtily.

Alex turned from her and walked quickly into the How in a search for her brother. She found him in the Stone Table room sitting with Peter, what had happened in here? There were large chunks of ice scattered across the ground and Caspian was getting his hand bandaged by Lucy.

Alex stared at her brother perplexed, Caspian dark eyes soon met hers and they were laced with guilt and anger.

"What happened?" Alex questioned him.

"There were these creatures, they tricked me into summoning the White Witch." Alex's mouth dropped open, she remembered the tales that she was told of the Evil "Queen" of Narnia. "And what next? Is she here? Where's Edmund?" Alex fired questions at her brother.

"She's gone, don't worry about the rest, Edmund took care of her." Caspian said turning to look at the archway the Witch had just occupied.

"Where is Edmund?" Alex questioned him again. Caspian rolled his eyes and stared back at his sister.

"He stormed out of here after Susan."

"I ran into Susan before coming in here, he wasn't with her."

"Well I don't know where he is then Alex, why do you care so much?" Caspian sounded annoyed. Alex but her lip in frustration and quickly walked out of the room to search for Edmund, she wanted to spend time with him before he left.

She walked through every hall in the How, occasionally peering into a room for a sign of the raven haired boy. She eventually gave up and returned to the spot her and Edmund used to stargaze, she rested onto the grass and was left alone to her thoughts. " _Why do I care so much if I see him? Why do I cry around him? I never used to cry. Why do I care so much if something happens to him? What is happening to me?_ " Alexandria was drowning in her thoughts when Edmunds voice broke through the silent air.

"Are you alright?" He quizzically looked down at her.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." She stared out into the woods, focusing on a dark tree.

"Oh." Edmund sat next to her and followed her gaze. They sat there for a few moments in an awkward silence.

Alex turned her head slightly and looked at him. His gaze met her eyes and flickered down to her lips for a second, she began to lean forwards when a flicker of silver in the forest caught her eye. She turned and saw a Telmarine soldier with a crossbow, aimed at herself and Edmund.

She tackled Edmund onto the grass right as the arrow pierced the stone behind them. Edmund shot up and climbed down from the spot to chase after the soldier. Not wanting to be left behind Alex ran after him onto the open field, lifting her dress slightly to run faster on the grass.

They ran through the forest, branches whipping at their legs as they ran further and further, they caught up to the knight who was only armed with the crossbow.

"Not another step!" The soldier yelled raising the weapon to Edmunds head.

Edmunds sword was already drawn and he cautiously took another step.

"I said not another step!" The guard yelled menacingly.

"Edmund stop!" Alex warmed him, if he moved any more he would surely die, he was still too far away to reach the soldier.

"I would listen to the lady, wouldn't want you to go back with a hole in 'yer head." The telmarine laughed.

"Now why don't you put the sword down eh lad? I'm just going to take you to camp, I promise I won't hurt you." The mans yellow teeth showed as he grinned.

Edmund lowered his sword and turned back to Alexandria, the guard took a step towards him to grab the sword.

"Hand that over, don't want you hurting yourself with it." The soldier reached for the handle and Edmund swung his arm as hard as he could, the guards hand fell to the ground as he screamed in agony.

Edmund ended his misery and drove his sword through his chest. The mans body fell to the ground as a small pool of crimson wet the forest floor.

Alex stared down at the body, she was in shock of how fast everything happened, her vision blurred at the edges and she stumbled backwards."

"We need to get back. Now." Edmund turned to her. Her trance broke and she only nodded her head and steadily walked away to the How.

Edmund followed close behind with his sword still drawn, not even 10 minutes ago had the sword been shining, but now red stained the silver and droplets fell every few moments from the tip of the sharp blade.

"Alex are you okay?" The boy asked when he noticed just how quiet she was being.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Edmund, you killed him so easily." She stopped walking and faced him.

"I had to, he would've killed us anyways, or brought us back to that camp just to be tortured, you know I wouldn't let that happen."

"It's not that. It's just. He was caught off guard and what if tomorrow Mirax does something like that…" her eyes trailed away and she looked down so he wouldn't see her cry again.

"I just don't know what to do-" She was cut off as Edmund lifted her chin up and kissed her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, his hand rested on her cheek and he used his thumb to gently wipe away her tears.

They seperated and stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. "There they are!" A familiar accent sounded from around the trail they stood on. Caspian emerged from the trees and stood next to them, surveying the area when he noticed the blood on Edmunds sword. Alex thanked the stars that he didn't arrive a moment before because that was a discussion she was not going to have with her brother, ever.

"What happened? Why are you out her Alex? You know how dangerous it is right now."

"I know, it's just there was this telmarine and he was roaming a little too close for comfort." She decided not to mention the arrow that almost landed in her skull since Caspian was worried enough about her.

"Let's get back as fast as we can, we are running out of light." Caspian looked up at the sky that had turned a dark shade of blue and purple.

They swiftly made their way through through the dense woods and broke their way into the clearing. They crossed the field and went into the How.

Caspian said goodnight to Alexandria before departing to his room.

"I better get to bed, I need as much rest as I can get before tomorrow." Edmund yawned.

"I suppose you're right, goodnight Edmund." Alex hugged him and started her way down the hall.

"Goodnight Alexandria." She heard from behind her, she turned and smiled at him before continuing on her way.

Tomorrow was approaching faster than she anticipated, her stomach had knotted up with dread. No matter what she did to try and sleep she just couldn't, perhaps she should go outside to sleep again, she decided against it remembering how it was a lot more dangerous now. She closed her eyes and laid there, she didn't even know if she was sleeping, but soon people were up and about, preparing for the day.

Alex stood up and made her way outside where she knew everyone would be gathered before Edmund went out. Sure enough almost every creature that inhabited the How was outside, she saw Peter hand Edmund a scroll, the scroll he would have to read in front of Miraz. She took a shaky breath and walked up to him smiling, maybe if she looked like she wasn't worried he wouldn't worry either.

"Good luck." She said to him.

"Thanks Alex." He smiled at her and held the scroll by his side.

"Okay Edmund, it's time." Peter instructed him and handed him his newly cleaned sword. Edmund grasped the swords handle tightly and placed it in its sheath.

All four of the Pevensies hugged each other and Edmund started walking to the Telmarine camp.

"Edmund wait!" Alex yelled running after him. She stopped at full force and hugged him. He hugged her back and started once more into her blue eyes before giving her a half smirk.

"I'll be back soon Alex. I promise." He turned around and continued walking. Everyone stood there for a moment longer, Alex stood there until Edmund disappeared completely behind the trees.

She knew something wasn't right, she wasn't sure what, but she knew.

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending, I couldn't figure out a good way to end this chapter :/ I hope you enjoyed reading! And please leave a REVIEW! Thanks again for reading :) I'm not setting a specific date for the next chapter, it could be 1 week, or it could be 3, my life is kind of crazy right now.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **-IlvermourningGirl**


End file.
